


Hands Full Of Dust

by Eia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:26:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eia/pseuds/Eia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Шерлок и Джим давно и сильно друг друга желают, но различие жизненных позиций и гордость делают близость невозможной.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Full Of Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Название взято из [стихотворения](http://poetry_pearls.tripod.com/ePoets/Hughes.htm#lady) Теда Хьюза. Первая из сказок Джима существует в действительности, её автор - Инпу.

\- 1 -

— ...Он был таким...  
— Не нужно! Не говорите мне о нём ничего!  
— Его голос...  
— Нет! Нет! Нет!  
— ...звучал так...

Шерлок перестаёт дышать. Его пальцы на телефонной трубке почти немеют от неконтролируемого усилия.

— ...так... 

Шерлок зажмуривается. Застывает, словно полной своей неподвижностью: ни взмаха ресниц, ни выдоха — может помешать неосторожным словам падать в чашу чужого терпения. Не остановить только сердце, и оно колотится — гулко, отчаянно, сумасшедше.

 

— ...мягко... Так ласково, что внутри всё смерзалось от ужаса, и ослушаться было немыслимо...

Слова перемежаются всхлипами: невидимая собеседница плачет. От облегчения. Легко представить, как она вздрагивает, кривит губы, то и дело порывается поднять к лицу дрожащие руки — и не поднимает. Слишком страшно потревожить провода на груди.

В висках стучит. Воздуха не хватает. 

— Он говорил с ирландским акцентом. Только это... это была фальшивка. Он отлично подделывался, но ведь я-то слышу... На самом деле произношение у него безупречное… как у актёра… радиоспектаклей...

Шерлок прикрывает трубку ладонью и, опустив голову, наконец выдыхает. Облизывает пересохшие губы. Открывает глаза.

— Обычные люди слушают, но не слышат, — сдерживая всхлип, выговаривает женщина, и в её голосе звучат смутно знакомые нотки категоричной уверенности. А в следующее мгновение она успокаивается — внезапно, как бывает только во сне и из всех снов — только в тех, что о помешательстве. — Но не я. Может быть, я единственная во всем мире и способна услышать его по-настоящему. Нет у него никакого акцента. И скажу даже больше: хоть он и ирландец, но на Gaeilge в его семье никогда не говорили, и сам он всю жизнь думает только по-английски. И ещё: он диктовал мне небрежно и будто бы просторечно, но это тоже актёрство: чем сильнее он увлекался, тем правильнее строил фразы, а нестерпимых ошибок не делал вообще. И слишком частил с оборотами вроде: "полагаю", "допускаю", "вопрос лишь в том"... Это следы совсем другого социолекта: и сам он, и его семья близки к науке. А один из родителей вырос в Италии: это у него он перенял своё триумфальное "чао!" и манеру напряжённо артикулировать, чеканя каждое слово, когда выходит из себя...

Шерлок опускает руку с телефоном, хотя женщина продолжает говорить. Она бросает заключения отрывисто и сухо, ход её мыслей безупречен, а выводы бесценны, но то, что открывается Шерлоку без слов, всё прочее превращает в мелочи. Напряжение отпускает так, что приходится бессильно опереться на столешницу.

Впрочем, это лишь на пару секунд: времени у него нет совсем, а нужно ещё вычислить, где миссис Хадсон держит фарфоровые чашки.

В скоростной сервировке Шерлок не слишком хорош. Но у взламывающего входную дверь гостя, очевидно, есть свои причины не торопиться, и замок под его пальцами беспомощно щёлкает ровно в то же мгновение, когда Шерлок опускает на стол поднос с чаем для двоих.

Такая синхронность тоже бывает только во сне и из всех снов — только в тех, что о помешательстве.

— Долго, — произносит Шерлок, по привычке чуть заметно сводя брови. Он не уверен, должен ли заговаривать первым, не уверен, должен ли был выходить навстречу, и не уверен, что его смятение не выглядит со стороны как зашкаливающая холодность.

Мориарти, отделённый от него лестничным маршем, картинно разводит руками. Ему приходится смотреть вверх, почти запрокидывая голову. Он не спал всю ночь, машинально отмечает Шерлок; не завтракал; курил не меньше пяти раз; пришёл пешком; светлый костюм за пятьсот фунтов впервые снял с вешалки, зато булавку с головой лисицы носит не первый десяток лет — возможно, как талисман на удачу. В правой руке — телефон, в левой — раскладной лезермановский нож: и это всё, что необходимо ему, чтобы преодолеть абсолютно любую преграду на свете.

Он ждёт на месте, и его смятение выглядит со стороны как зашкаливающая безмятежность.

— Ты не взорвал её, — это очевидно, но Шерлок должен услышать подтверждение от него самого. — Не взорвал, хотя она нарушила запрет.

Мориарти пожимает плечами.

— Ну, допустим. Не взорвал. Как чудовищно!.. – Он закатывает глаза. – Правила — это скука, детка. Смертная ску-у-ка. Даже мои.

— А ребёнок? Если бы я не успел разобраться с поддельной картиной, если бы не понял про сверхновую ван Бюрена?.. — задавать вопрос, ответ на который, должно быть, совершенно ясен, чертовски трудно, но Шерлок должен, должен выяснить всё до конца. — Его ты бы тоже не взорвал?

— Может, да, а может, нет, — Джим беспечно качает головой, глядя Шерлоку в глаза. — Пфф, ну что за чушь! — конечно, нет. В этом, по-твоему, что ли, был смысл игры? Не разочаровывай меня. И потом, ты же понимаешь, что это такое — фейерверк в жилом доме. Грязно до тошноты, и ничего интересного.

Шерлок слышит свой собственный судорожный вдох.

— Это тоже чудовищно? — небрежно осведомляется Мориарти.

Да. Безусловно, да. Это чудовищно как минимум ввиду масштабов стены, которая обрушивается внутри Шерлока в эту секунду.

— Я играю на скрипке, — быстро и ровно выговаривает он после короткой паузы. Поднимает руки к горлу и начинает одну за другой расстёгивать пуговицы своей рубашки. Он не знает, то ли это, что нужно, как пригласить ещё, если этого мало, и как поправить дело, если это катастрофически чересчур; роль соблазнителя нова для него и очень неуютна, неуверенность гложет, но остановиться... о, боже, нет. — Музыка помогает мне настроиться. Могу не разговаривать неделями. Провожу на кухне судебно-медицинские эксперименты. Одержим истиной, женат на работе, от безделья становлюсь невменяемым и развлекаюсь пальбой по стенам. И очень давно ни с кем не был, потому что надеялся однажды всё-таки встретить тебя.

Мориарти слушает его, неподвижный, как изваяние. И лишь с наступлением тишины поднимает взгляд — от последней расстёгнутой пуговицы к лицу. Его глаза блестят; Шерлок видит в них голод и чуть-чуть, совсем чуть-чуть недоверия.

— Когда мне нужно настроиться, я проверяю гипотезу Эйлера для чисел большой разрядности, —произносит Джим, засунув руки в карманы. И, наконец, начинает подниматься по лестнице. — Редко молчу больше двух минут подряд, даже если рядом никого нет. Эксперименты предпочитаю криминологические. Не выношу Девятую симфонию Бетховена, по утрам долго вспоминаю, кто я, в выходные забавляюсь на детском канале чтением сказок. Одержим смертью. Почти в той же степени, что и тобой.

Последнее он уточняет, подойдя почти вплотную. А через мгновение, не разрывая зрительного контакта, устраняет и это "почти". Бёдра прижимаются к бёдрам: он возбуждён так нескрываемо, что удивительно, как его ещё хватает на самоиронию.

— Боишься? — спрашивает он.

Нет. Но никакое "нет" не может выразить, как отчаянно Шерлок не боится и как смешно предположение, что мог бы. Поэтому он лишь едва слышно фыркает на выдохе. Мориарти немедленно притягивает его к себе и замирает, поймав губами исчезающую усмешку в уголке рта — Шерлок не двигается, привычно оставляя за ним право хода, и тогда...

Вероятно, бояться есть чего, потому что на первый поцелуй это похоже мало. Джим не исследует, не пробует и не дает привыкнуть; его дыхание срывается оттого, что Шерлок вздрагивает каждый раз, когда оказывается застигнут врасплох, но даже не думает сопротивляться; Джим ищет, требует, берёт; не даёт успеть за собой, не даёт сделать вдох, не даёт стоять на ногах; голова идёт кругом, в ушах шумит; Шерлок почти случайно нащупывает перила, в последнее мгновение удерживая обоих от падения с лестницы. Он чувствует себя потоком, льющимся в пустоту, вселенной, увлекаемой погасшей звездой; он ко всему готов и на всё согласен, но всего этого — мало. 

Шерлок мимолётно удивляется, когда всё-таки падает и обнаруживает под собой кресло, а на себе — никакой одежды. Мориарти, до сих пор в костюме и галстуке, коленями сжимает его бедра; он одурманенно смеётся и едва слышно выдыхает: "Наконец-то".

Это значит: _"Ты мой, ты — часть меня, ты — это я"_.

— Да, — слышит Шерлок собственный ответ и подаётся навстречу.

 _Я это ты_ — эта ослепительная мысль выдёргивает из сна. Шерлок вздрагивает. Срывается с подушки, чертыхается, снова чертыхается, обессиленно запускает пальцы во взмокшие кудри. Опять вздрагивает.

Он давно свыкся с неотменимостью требований тела. Но то, что с некоторых пор привычные ночные демоны смотрят лихорадочно блестящими чёрными глазами — это невыносимо.

Проигрывать телу трудно, но сердце бьётся, мысли плывут, на часах половина четвёртого, и искушение слишком велико. Поколебавшись, Шерлок шипит сквозь зубы и падает на подушку.

...Ночной демон, приподнявшись над ним, с обманчивой покорностью прикрывает свои безумные глаза. 

— Хочешь чего-нибудь отрезвляющего? У меня есть, — кривит он губы в напряжённом подобии усмешки. Шерлок опускает ладони на его бёдра, и Джим содрогается всем телом. — Ммм… Скажем, с детского канала? В тридевятом царстве жила-была принцесса. Впрочем, нет, это скучно… жил-был принц, которого полюбил злой гном. Когда Принцу делалось скучно — а в королевских покоях такое бывало с ним о-о-очень часто — ему стоило только воскликнуть: "Да пусть уже случится хоть что-нибудь!" — и гном был тут как тут. И что-нибудь немедленно происходило: мелкая неприятность, или средней паршивости несчастье, а то и приличная катастрофа, или даже...

Пальцы Джима справляются с молнией, и он склоняется над Шерлоком, почти касаясь лбом его лба; руки сталкиваются, переплетаются, приходят в движение; шутки заканчиваются, отрезвляющие сказки не имеют силы. "Джим", — выдыхает Шерлок снова и снова, ещё и ещё, до самого конца. И только там, в самом конце, на остром изломе между желанием и удовлетворением, закусывает губы.

Не Джим. Нет. Другой — неизвестный, несуществующий и, очевидно, невозможный. Хотя вся разница между возможным и невозможным укладывается в одну пулю. Или одно слово. 

По ночам тело может поверить, что это немного.

— Чёрт!.. — сглатывая имя, выдыхает Шерлок в последний раз. 

Если бы не одна пуля, он был бы влюблён. И это единственная настоящая причина, по которой он никогда – никогда! – не станет сам искать новой встречи с Джимом Мориарти.

\- 2 -

"Приезжай, если удобно. Если неудобно, всё равно приезжай", — повелительно приглашает смартфон. Джим подавляет неуместное желание смеяться: о да, Шерлок Холмс не только предпочитает текстовые сообщения, но и знает в них толк. Переписываться с ним во время работы – самое увлекательное занятие из всех, что можно себе представить. Исключая, конечно, трах. Хотя, если подумать, противопоставление тут весьма условно: переписка перетекает в секс так неотвратимо и так плавно, что Джим давно бы считал её прелюдией – но острейшие ощущения: вот сейчас он почти не фигурально засаживает Шерлоку до упора под судорожный, прерывистый выдох; а сейчас – наоборот, сам без пощады получает сразу и в рот, и в задницу – наводят, скорее, на мысль об основном действии.

Он откладывает телефон в сторону. Оставлять Шерлока без ответа – это практически ролевая игра в постели. Игра в недотрогу. Не то, чтобы Джим любил такие роли, но работа иногда вынуждает, да и распалять Снежную Принцессу встречной сдержанностью – чудовищное удовольствие. 

"Твой рукотворный маньяк-таксист – банальнейшая туфта", — оповещает Шерлок, не подозревающий о ловушке. Впрочем, он так торопится, что гипотетического ответа не дождался бы в любом случае. — "Конверсия страха смерти в ненависть к здоровым людям, избавленная от этических помех перспективой обеспечить детям наследство. Дело на три пластыря. Скучно".

Джим представляет себе Шерлока свернувшимся на диване в гостиной и сварливо бормочущим вслух отправляемые послания. И с неожиданной нежностью думает о его пальцах: самое завораживающее зрелище из всех, что он видел – это руки Шерлока над клавишами. Не считая, конечно, рук Шерлока на его, Джима, бёдрах.

"Не трудись делать невинные глаза. Твои игрушки не спутать ни с чем. Хотя этой мне пришлось прострелить плечо и ещё пару раз прижать ботинком, чтобы услышать подтверждение".

"Поддельный Вермеер был интереснее", — чем дальше, тем сильнее желание улыбаться. Джим давно начал бы – но, вот незадача, на каждое сообщение приходится отвлекаться от громогласного разноса координатору боевой группы ИРА, и очевидно, что от столь радикальной смены выражения лица Мориарти парень спустит курок пистолета прямо у себя в кармане. — "И оригинальнее. Никогда ещё не получал в подарок звёзд с неба".

"Не отрицай. Это _был_ подарок".

Ну да, да. Отрицать бессмысленно и нет никакого желания. С той минуты, как Джим, одетый в халат лаборанта экспертного центра, впервые увидел полотно, с которого в прямом смысле сияло свидетельство неподлинности – такое ослепительное, что сличение химического состава красок бодро шло к чертям собачьим, и такое недоступное случайному глазу! – он только и думал о том, как поделится этим дивным абсурдом с Шерлоком, наплевав на любые деньги. Правда, Джиму это представлялось, скорее, тестом. Что ж, ладно: сойдёмся на подарке, который не каждому под силу оценить.

"Впрочем, мне всё равно хватило десяти секунд".

Это тоже бесспорно. И сказочно хорошо, хотя руки зудят от желания отпустить в ответ что-нибудь ехидное: насчёт ментального оргазма и нежелательной торопливости в определённого рода вещах. Но тут Шерлок надолго умолкает – так надолго, что это сначала задевает, а потом и злит. И только тогда, когда Джим уже тихо подходит к границе бешенства, он всё-таки сдаётся:

"Придумай что-нибудь ещё".

"Мне дьявольски скучно".

"Я выбросил череп в окно и едва не пристрелил миссис Хадсон. Придётся платить за дыру в стене".

 _Я не могу без тебя_ – вот о чём всё это. Шерлок не умеет осознавать чувства такого рода и в смысле ориентировки в себе бывает смехотворно прекрасен – почти как эксперт по живописи голландского золотого века, разглядывающий сверхновую ван Бюрена. Что дарит Джиму упоительное ощущение превосходства; но это — иллюзия, потому что так же поразительно Шерлок не умеет и кое-что другое: игнорировать действительность, даже если она не укладывается в рамки его понимания. 

И над его финальным сообщением Джим позволяет себе замереть: 

"Хочу тебя в кресле. В завязанном галстуке и наручниках".

Это в десятку. И кто бы объяснил, как так выходит у этого чёртова Шерлока Холмса: всякий раз, когда он сдаётся по своей воле, Джим счастлив наркотически, идиотски, невозможно – хотя должен бы разочароваться; и каждый раз, когда ценой огромных усилий его удается загнать в угол и разгромить в упорной борьбе – это так тошно, что хочется застрелиться?

Впрочем, можно спросить у него самого — он уже открывает дверь где-то внизу. Джим узнает голос, отрывисто бросающий колкости караульным. Значит, ошибкой было воображать Шерлока тоскующим на диване... Или недооценивать длину паузы в его сообщениях... Большой прокол, такие случаются только во сне и из всех снов — только в тех, что о Шерлоке.

На лестнице слышны привычно быстрые шаги. Джим обрывает себя на полуслове, и через мгновение Шерлок отталкивает дверь, входя в неосвещенный цех собственной персоной. Невозмутимо шествует по огнеупорным плитам и с привычным высокомерно-отсутствующим видом занимает место в шеренге оторопело застывших координаторов. 

Джима сердит то обстоятельство, что место сбора засвечено и больше ни к чему не пригодно. Но этого до странности мало на фоне восхищения чудесной бесцеремонностью Шерлока и отсутствием у него всякого чувства самосохранения.

В полной тишине проходит почти минута. 

Когда становится ясно, что Шерлок не намерен ничего говорить, Джим поднимает руку — жестом обозначает приказ выметаться всем посторонним. 

— Какого черта? — интересуется он как можно вкрадчивее. В его исполнении эта интонация обычно пробирает до костей. 

— Зашёл выяснить, чем же ты так надёжно занял себе рот и руки, — отрывисто бросает Шерлок, демонстрируя пропасть между собой и словом "обычно". И это оказывается самой верной точкой в серии его сегодняшних больших и маленьких побед, сокрушительным финальным аккордом, обрушивающим последние преграды. Сдерживаться становится невозможно и незачем, и Джим, наконец, начинает смеяться.

То, что тем самым он неосознанно подчёркивает очевидное: вот сейчас его руки и рот свободны для чего угодно — он понимает запоздало, по едва заметной ответной улыбке условного противника. Шагает к нему — раздражающе высокому, раздражающе холодному, на полушаге понимая, что заводится неоправданно быстро...

Такие потери контроля случаются только во сне и из всех снов — только в тех, что о Шерлоке. Джим приходит в себя, когда падает на колени. Всё, что было до, можно сколько угодно оправдывать испытанием сдержанности Шерлока — это отчасти верно, но не отменяет главного: Шерлок действует на Джима воспламеняюще и испепеляюще. Для того, чтобы пережечь все предохранители, достаточно просто быть рядом, и секс в неподходящем месте, в неподходящее время и при совершенно неподходящем количестве потенциальных зрителей за дверью — ещё самое безопасное, к чему он подталкивает Джима одним своим присутствием.

Джим стягивает с него брюки под бешеный грохот в ушах. Необходимость немедленно взять в рот сильнее желания перевести дыхание, и Джим смутно благодарен Шерлоку за то, что тот его останавливает. Он и сам на грани; Джиму отчаянно нравится дьявольский блеск его холодных глаз, сумасшедший огонь, который уживается в нем с отшельнической недоступностью; чёрт возьми, если бы он отказался делить это безумие, Джим, наверное, уничтожил бы его самым изощрённым способом, какой только смог придумать; растоптал бы его, стёр из реальности саму память о нём...

Эта обжигающая мысль выдёргивает из сна так резко, что Джим смахивает с груди лэптоп, за которым уснул. Сердце колотится. Джим садится на постели, ероша влажные волосы, и сочно выплёвывает едкое ругательство. 

Он привычно не помнит, кто он сегодня и где находится. Зато хорошо помнит Шерлока Холмса.

Шерлока — единственного человека, способного видеть истину в нагромождении иллюзий, фальши, обмана и самообмана. Единственного человека, способного возвращать Джиму — давным-давно потерявшемуся в собственной безграничной власти над иллюзиями и фальшью — чувство реальности себя самого.

Шерлока — полураздетого, растрёпанного и на грани, Шерлока, хотевшего наручников, Шерлока, остановившего его в паре дюймов от...

Джим уступает телу с долгим стоном.

...Шерлок безуспешно пробует справиться с дыханием, кусая губы и удерживая его за подбородок. 

— Хочешь чего-нибудь отрезвляющего? — шепчет Джим прерывисто и хрипло. — У меня есть. Ммм... Скажем, с детского канала? В бездонном синем море жила русалка. Впрочем, нет, это скучно... жил-был морской дьявол. Однажды он вынырнул на поверхность, чтобы взглянуть на солнце, и увидел корабль, с палубы которого забрасывал в море удочки Прекрасный Принц. И дьявол подумал: "Я буду не я – но вызову самый кошмарный шторм, пущу ко дну весь королевский флот, перетоплю всех рыбаков – и ты будешь у меня, будешь со мной, будешь моим, Шерлок, Шер…"

Шерлок содрогается у него в руках. Джим едва успевает за ним. Это оглушительно, сокрушительно, почти смертельно.

\- Дерьмо! - выдыхает он, когда снова оказывается способен сказать хоть слово. - Ну и дерьмо же!

Не Шерлок. Нет. Другой — неизвестный, несуществующий и, очевидно, невозможный. Хотя вся разница между возможным и невозможным укладывается в одну пулю. Или одно слово. 

Этого немыслимо простить. И это та единственная причина, по которой Джим никогда – никогда! – не оставит в покое Шерлока Холмса.


End file.
